


Wasted

by MrsAlot



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Prompt Fic, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 02:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsAlot/pseuds/MrsAlot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatrons thoughts as he holds a broken scout in the air</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wasted

**Author's Note:**

> A prompt from Tumblr, someone asked for a Bumblebee/Megatron.

Megatron held the yellow scout aloft. His clawed talons digging into the already damaged metal and mangled cables. Sparks flew from beneath plating, Energon leaking form open wounds. Once bright, vibrant blue optics now dull and flickered and faded in and out. It was such a sorry waste. 

The young mech had been so very brave. So valiant. The leader of the Decepticons had been impressed. He had not been afraid of him when brought in his presence, had not begged for mercy like so many other pathetic weak Autobots. Hadn’t caved under the horrendous physical assault that now left him in this almost unrecognisable state… he never lost that fire in his optics. Not even when Megatron, in a last attempt to make him talk, begun to crush his voice box. 

The yellow mech had actually smiled at him while he’d done it. The scouts optics had been so intense, boarding into him, goading him on, it had been… strangely arousing. Megatron hated himself for doing it, a pretty young mech like him should be treasured, stashed away and loved, not send out to be killed. Wasted. Megatron had been so close to letting him go… But it was far to late. He couldn’t back down after coming so, couldn’t show mercy in fount of his followers. 

The young mech now hung limply form his grasp… battered, bleeding… dieing… the only thing he was now good for was scrap… such an utter waste of such a beautiful bot… Megatron gave a heavy grunt and dropped him… He silent hoped death would come soon and put him out of the tremendous pain he must be in…

Who knew, perhaps they would meet again in another life….

**Author's Note:**

> I often open my inbox to prompts, If your interested, keep an eye out and drop me a line!


End file.
